Reboot
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Fuyumi felt a void. It was like all those years taking care of her family had been taken away from her. And Hawks... she had a hard time placing where Hawks came in all this.


I just wanted to write a happy Todoroki family. But then Fuyumi started to be insecure in my head and it gave that.

A lot inspired by a doujinshi by まぷらむ on pixiv.

I know it is Huwumi week too so I thought I'd post it now even if it does not follow any prompt. (；・∀・)

The title is inspired by the song "Reboot" by miwa because I imagine that the sort of things Fuyumi would listen to (songs that come from Japanese dramas lol).

Enjoy!

* * *

Fuyumi felt like she was stuck in the past, even if her mother was out of the hospital and at home.

Don't get her wrong, the first few months had been great. With the whole league of villain defeated, their father had solemnly focused on reconstructing their family. It had been shaky and it was still a lot of work to do but they could have monthly dinners and it would be great.

With her mother around, Fuyumi would come home with meals done and she had practically nothing to do. Which had been nice at first, but now she felt a void. It was like all those years taking care of her family had been taken away from her.

But the worst was definitively the flirting.

While Rei and Enji had had little time to pursue a real romantic relationship, now that the kids were all grown, they seemed to try to recover their passion, or maybe fall in love for the first time.

Not that Fuyumi walked on a full make-out session, but it was still weird to go back home with her mother giggling like crazy while her father was flushing so much you would think he activated his quirk.

After stumbling on a few scenes like that, Fuyumi started to consider if she should move out. Natsuo had moved out at the second he had been able to and now even lived with his girlfriend.

Shouto was at the UA for his 3rd year, still in the dorms even with the crisis passed. He had mentioned going away for his first few years as a pro but it was still to be discussed.

Actually, when Shouto mentioned it at the family dinner, Fuyumi felt like she had been slapped to reality. Everyone was moving on, everyone but her.

Even her friends were getting married and having children and she was still stuck at her parents' place! Plus the only person she was kind of interested in... She didn't even want to think about it.

Before it was easy to tell herself that she couldn't move out or take time to have a romantic relationship because her mother and her family needed her.

Now she had no clue what to do.

Which brought her to this exact moment.

It was a year after the "Grand Battle" as the media liked to call it, and basically, everyone who was someone had been invited to this lavish party.

Her father, using Rei, had begged everyone to participate and even a reluctant Natsuo was there with his girlfriend.

Even Shouto was with a date, his classmate Yaoyorozu even if he had claimed many times it wasn't a date.

Fuyumi had begged to defer because his whole class had been invited and there was no need to specify he was going with her unless it was a real date.

Yet, Fuyumi was watching with envy as everyone seemed to be with a significant other.

She gulped down her wine.

As she distanced herself from her family to fetch another wine class, someone stopped her tracks.

"Looking lovely, Fuyumi-chan."

Fuyumi blinked and relaxed at the familiar face even if she knew her cheeks turned pink. "And you are handsome as always, Hawks-kun."

Fuyumi had a hard time placing where Hawks came in all this. They had met before the "Grand Battle" and at first, had been extremely flirty with her to annoy her father. She simply thought he was that type of guy.

After the events, however, Fuyumi had more chances to meet him in which he had started to nickname her "Fuyumi-chan" since they were the same age so she quickly called him "Hawks-kun".

Shouto had asked if they were dating but it was a ridiculous thought. Hawks would never be interested in her.

Even if part of her couldn't help but hope he could be interested.

"What are you doing so far from your family?" He asked and Fuyumi almost flinched.

She looked down at her empty hands, wishing so much she would have a drink. She looked back at him, the mischief in his eyes gone, replaced by a worried expression.

"Are you ok?"

No, she wasn't. She opened her mouth to lie but nothing went out. She raised her hand to her face to push her glasses to realize she had contacts on. "No." She finished by murmured.

"Hey, if you are not feeling up to it, we can always bounce out of here."

Her eyes winded at the implication. "No! You're one of the main heroes celebrated!"

Hawks shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I don't like it when you're sad."

Fuyumi felt herself blush. "I'm ok. Really. I was being silly." She replied, trying to regain composure.

Hawks suavely took two glasses of wine from a passing server. "Here," he said as he gave her one glass, "you want to talk about it?"

Fuyumi nervously looked around them. She locked eyes with her mother, who had a smile on her face and Fuyumi looked away. "Not here."

"We can always talk outside." Before she could protest, he added: "On the balcony. Far enough that no one will prey but close enough that if they need me, I can go back."

She looked into his sincere golden eyes. "Okay"

She tried not to think about what her parents, or anyone who knows them for the matter, would think as she escaped the room with Hawks.

Once outside, he suddenly put his arm around her waist and whispered: "Held on close"

The gasp barely left her mouth that he took off, Fuyumi grabbing his tux.

The flight was short as he simply brought her to sit on the border of the roof. She didn't let go even if she was certain that she was stable. It was a miracle little of the wine had spilled.

His wings spread behind them to then surround her as if he was telling her he would protect her. The sense of comfort made her let go of his tux and relax.

She looked at the view in awe. "It's beautiful!"

Hawks shrugged. "The perks of wings, you see all the views." He paused, taking a sip of his wine. "Tonight is the most beautiful."

She looked at him and was startled that he was looking at her. She looked away, blushing. "I've never been good with heights." She confessed.

"Oh shoot! Do you wanna go down?"

She shook her head no. "I'm ok when the number 2 hero is with me." Her tone was cheeky but she couldn't dare to look at him. Was she flirting? She never did that! Oh my god, she must have sounded like a fool.

"I am honoured by your trust," he replied and Fuyumi finally smiled at him.

They stayed a moment in silence, the sound of the party sounding so distant, she almost had forgotten why she had wanted to go away.

She looked back at the view. "Now that I see this, I feel like my worries are so small."

"For a lot of people, being in height make them rethink the perspective."

Fuyumi hummed in agreement. "It's very silly," she continued, "I just feel like I lost my place in my family. I've always been a mom replacement. With our mother back, I…" The lump of emotion was stuck in a throat. She knew she was being silly.

"It's ok to feel lost, you just need to find what you want."

"But that's the thing… I don't know what I want." She paused. "I want to move on but I don't know how. I want to move out but I'm scared to do so. I see Natsuo and Shoto in love and I…"

She blushed, once more. It was a thing talking about her worries to Hawks, but it was another to talk about her love life to her crush. She was acting like a teenager. Even her students would mock her.

"You what?" He gently urged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

Fuyumi shifted awkwardly. "I just never gave time to romance. And now that my family doesn't need me anymore, it feels foolish that I always pushed it away."

"First of all, your family will always need you,"

Fuyumi opened her mouth to retort but Hawks shushed her.

"Let me finish. It's not because you are not Fuyumi the mother replacement, that you cannot be Fuyumi the daughter and the sister."

"I don't know how…"

"It's ok if you don't know how! Just do it at your own pace. If you want to move out, move out! Don't think too much about it. If you want to go on dates, do so!"

Fuyumi opened her mouth but closed it.

"What?"

She shook her head no.

"Come on, you don't have to be shy with me!"

"Hawks-kun…"

"Call me Keigo."

She blinked at him, surprised.

"My name is Takami Keigo, but you can call me Keigo since I call you Fuyumi-chan."

The sudden change of intimacy made Fuyumi blush and become hyperaware of how physically close they were at the moment. Her heart was beating so hard, the last time she had such feelings were with her first boyfriend back in high school.

"Why the sudden… Why tell me? You've always been secretive with your name."

Hawks, no, Keigo took her hand in his, his wing making sure she would stay close. "I had a feeling of what you were gonna ask next."

I must be as red as a tomato, Fuyumi thought as she couldn't look away from his golden eyes.

"Was I wrong to assume?"

The words couldn't form in her mouth so she could only shake her head no. It was going way too fast, she hadn't thought by going outside she would confess her feelings to him.

Because that was what it was, right? A confession?

Her phone vibrated in her pouch making her jump in a stupor, almost dropping the wine glass she had barely drunk.

She took her phone out to see that Shoto was looking for her.

"Ah, did they call you too?"

She looked at him to see his unabashed expression, Fuyumi didn't know if it irritated her or made her heart race more.

"Yes, Shoto said the speeches will start soon."

"Time to go back," he said, drinking the rest of his wine in a gulp. "You might want to finish that."

Fuyumi nodded and did as he said and before she knew it he had grabbed her waist again.

"You'll need to hold on tighter for this one."

She looked down. Indeed falling looked way scarier than going up.

"Put your arms around my neck."

"What?"

He only smirked at her and Fuyumi knew he was teasing her. She did as told anyway because she did felt wary about going back to the balcony.

This time, a squeal escaped her mouth as they went down to the balcony. Even if her feet felt the floor under her, she didn't let go of his neck.

He didn't say anything as she slowly detached herself from him, legs still wobbly from the fall. She then realized his wings were hiding the door, making it impossible for people inside to know what was going on.

She was grateful. Even with the turn of event, she wasn't ready to explain why she had been gripping Keigo's neck for her dear life.

"Hawks-san! You are finally here!"

"I've always been here." He said, winking at her and turning to a hero which name escaped her.

"They need you on stage."

He smiled at Fuyumi and said: "see you later."

He followed the fellow hero and Fuyumi stayed a moment to hopefully make herself presentable to her family.

Once inside the room, she spotted her father easily. She put down the empty wine glass and strolled toward them, hoping her nerves wouldn't show.

"Fuyu-nee."

She tried not to show how Shoto had startled her. "Shoto"

"Where were you?" He asked, his expression neutral but she can see the worry in his eyes.

"With Hawks-kun" she replied honestly because she was unable to lie to him.

Shoto frowned, but what he was thinking, he didn't say.

"Fuyumi, there you are!" Her mother said. "Your father will do his speech soon."

"He only says two words every time," Natsuo who had joined them mumbled, his girlfriend in tow.

"Even if it is simple words, we have to listen," her mother said ever gentle.

The master of ceremonies introduced Endeavor and he went on stage as imposing as ever.

"We have been victorious this time but they will always be new villains," he started right out of the bat, "but we will also have new heroes. A whole new generation shone during the last battle and will continue to shine. As I look at my children…" Enji paused, looking at them, "One is and will be a great hero and the others are already great members of the society, making it a better place. When I look at them, I know I will keep protecting this country until one of the new generations can surpass me."

And as abruptly he started, he left the stage, leaving the crowd flabbergasted. Fuyumi had tears in her eyes and took both her brothers' hands in hers. As the stupor left and everyone started to applause, Rei whispered: "He's proud of all of you, and so am I."

Fuyumi sniffled, blinking to make the tears go away as Natsuo whispered, half-amused "what a showoff."

"Now, the number two hero, Hawks!" The master of ceremonies announced as Hawks leisurely walk on stage.

"Wow, I don't know if I can top that speech," he said making some people chuckled. "But yeah, I think we're going toward a bright future so maybe I should start thinking about a family too."

The audience gasped and Fuyumi immediately tensed. A few reporters asked if he was in a relationship and he winked at them, saying: "I'll leave the rest to your imagination," and left the stage.

The master of ceremonies continued to talk, announcing more people for speeches but Fuyumi was shellshocked.

"Fuyu-nee," Shoto said and Fuyumi realized as she was still clutching hard at her brothers' hands. She quickly let go. How much she wanted the floor to swallow her whole.

"Fuyu-nee, are you dating Hawks?" Shoto asked directly as always while Natsuo hissed at him behind her.

Fuyumi opened her mouth to deny, but the event occurring on the rooftop came to her and she closed her mouth. "I am not sure." Curse her and her inability to lie at her baby brother. "I'll tell you when I know."

She quickly turned away from her family without looking at their reaction and went the direction Hawks, Keigo had gone.

Only a few meters out of the room that a hand grabbed her to pull her in an empty corridor.

"Hawks-kun!"

"I told you to call me Keigo."

"After you explained to me what was that about!"

He laughed. "You know, when you are in a near-death experience, you start thinking a lot about the things you didn't do. One of those thoughts was that I never asked you out properly."

She blushed, her heart hammering hard in her rib cage. "You never did after either."

He smiled, sheepish. "I tried. You never got it."

"No, you didn't!"

"I asked on three dates and every time you dismissed them as friendly outings."

"Those were dates?" She exclaimed, surprised. "You always said you were in the neighbourhood because of my father!"

"Every time I spoke with you, you were always all about your family so I thought I had to use them to my advantage!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Then, will you go out of here with me and go on a real date and eat some good chicken wings?"

His hands were on her cheeks, and his eyes bore into hers and even if there were a lot of things she was uncertain about, she knew she wanted this. "Yes, Keigo-kun. Let's go eat some good chicken wings."

"Good," he whispered against her lips before kissing her tenderly. "I've been waiting so long to do this."

Fuyumi beamed.

She knew it wouldn't be easy to let go of the past, but she was willing to try, especially if Keigo kept kissing her like that.

***Bonus Scene**

Shoto scowled at his phone.

"What's wrong, Shoto-san?" Momo asked.

"Fuyu-nee just wrote that she's leaving with Hawks and that yes, they are dating."

Momo clapped her hands together in the way she did when she was excited but soon saw that Shoto's expression wasn't changing. "Isn't a wonderful thing?"

"Not when he has a sister complex," Natsuo snorted.

"I don't have a sister complex," Shoto deadpanned.

"Yeah, then why are you so adamant for Fuyu-nee to not date?"

"Don't you find it weird?"

"Nah. Hawks is hot, she should go get it."

Shoto frowned. Momo put a hand on his arm.

"As long as she's happy, I think it is a good thing."

Shoto kept his frown. Why did no one understand his apprehension?

"HAWKS DID WHAT?" They heard his father scream from the other corner of the room.

Shoto didn't know if he should be happy or annoyed that for once his father seemed to be the only one on his side.

* * *

I'm just weak for a completely dense Fuyumi. Like Hawks was probably flirting a lot with her and she just never realized.

I'm also weak for an overly protective Shouto? I don't know why but I imagine him being not against the relationship but just very reticent at first, just because Fuyumi never showed that part of her. He'd be weird about it for at least the first few months until it hits him how happy Fuyumi is.

Also, I imagine TodoMomo not officially dating in this. Like pretty much everyone assumes they like each other and they are dating but the two main concerned do not get it. lol

Thanks for reading!


End file.
